


Loyal

by Chubbycubby



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbycubby/pseuds/Chubbycubby
Summary: You're one of Team Rocket's best researchers, ever! That's why Giovanni gave you that shiny Bellossom, right?





	Loyal

You preen Bellossom in preparation for the boss’s visit, seeing that it was a gift from Giovanni himself. Bellossom are uncommon, but this one with its delicate pink flowers and purple body is incredibly rare, which sparked rumors among your coworkers. Still, you graciously accepted the gift and always made Bellossom extra pretty when he came around for inspection.

The boss interviews the research team one-by-one, his voice terse and clipped until he arrives at your station, remarking warmly, “Bellossom is glowing today.”

“Thank you, sir,” you answer as Bellossom waves happily at him. His Persian rubs against your legs affectionately, and you reach down to pet it like you often do when it often finds itself in your corner of the lab. It stretches its head up to you and you scritch behind its ears so long you almost forget the head of Team Rocket is interviewing you. Coming to attention, you murmur, “Sorry, sir.”

He waves off your apology with a smile. “Tell me about your latest research.”

You begin to explain your various nefarious projects, feeling all the eyes in the office on you two. You know your crush on the boss in incredibly obvious, but you try to remain professional and _not_ lose yourself in his eyes as you ramble. A clatter brings you to attention; Bellossom jumps to your shoulder while Persian lowers its paw like nothing happened.

Giovanni snaps his fingers and his Pokemon is by his side., although the Persian looks pleased nonetheless.

“I apologize for the trouble,” Giovanni says to you as he pats Bellossom’s little head. “Perhaps we can continue this conversation elsewhere, somewhere I can assure Persian will not get into trouble.”

“I would love to!”

“Wonderful. Wear something nice,” he says, looking you over.

You’re unsure if you’re more surprised that a lowly researcher is having dinner with the boss, or that Bellossom is happy about it. You wore your nicest dress, a black one with long sleeves and a hem a couple inches above the knee. It’s a little more revealing than your typical work wear, but you’re not naive; the boss had very little interest in your research and a lot of interest in you. You suppose that explains the ultra-rare Pokemon.

Giovanni never told you where to go, instead sending a grunt to fetch you. You’ve been to the boss’s office once, but the grunt goes right past it, deeper into the base. It isn’t until you actually arrive at Giovanni’s door that you realize you’re going to his personal apartment, confirming your suspicions on the nature of this after hours visit. The grunt excuses himself, and Giovanni opens the door before you can knock.

“You and Bellossom look stunning,” he comments, “Please, come in.”

“Thank you sir, it’s an honor,” you say as you step into the room. His eyes trace down your body and you flush as much as you like the attention.

He frowns at your Bellossom, commenting, “You look tired little one.”

“It was cloudy today, so I bet she is,” you say, fumbling for a Pokeball, “Bellossom said she was good before she left but maybe I should return it to its Pokeball.” You successfully recall her, feeling embarrassed to have shown up with a tired Pokemon.

To your surprise, Giovanni takes a Pokeball from his belt at the same time and recalls his Persian coming to investigate the noise at the door. People always worked and played alongside Pokemon, and there was really only one reason to have them in a Pokeball at home.

“You look nice,” he says, looking you over again.

“Thank you, sir,” you answer softly.

“Do a spin for me.”

The request flusters you but you obey, turning in place for your boss, who traces your hips with his hand as you twirl. When you finish, you politely wait for his next order which makes him smile. You swear he was going to kiss you right then and there, but instead he cinches his arm around your waist guides you farther into his corner of the compound.

Despite how austere your own room was, nothing about this place was plain, every detail rich with color and art. You barely have space to move and look at all of this luxury though; the biggest marvel of all was Giovanni’s cut figure under his suit, a muscular body that holds your tightly.

He stops between two doorways, “We could go to the lounge to talk, or… we could move to my bedroom if you’re also feeling tired,” fondling your ass as he explained the second option.

“I am a little tired,” you answer dreamily, awestruck that you would be servicing him. You couldn’t escape his lust if you wanted to anyways, although, you most certainly want this. You’re one of his most loyal researchers, aglow just to be in his presence much less in his bedroom. He sits you on the bed, and you look up at him while he undoes his belt, feeling incredibly lucky to be here at all.

He doesn’t have to ask; you’re sucking his cock as soon as he frees it, worshiping it with your mouth. You dedicate yourself to every curve of it as you take him deeper and deeper into your neck. He groans as you lick it, pushing yourself to make it as sloppy and fast as you can. Just when you reach your limit, he grabs the side of your face and makes a greedy thrust into your mouth. You gag as he forces his dick down your throat, but you hold steady for him, determined not to disappoint Giovanni.

He tests that devotion, relentlessly fucking your throat without hearing an ounce of protest. You let him pound your face freely, happy to serve his long, thick cock. When he pulls his dick out, you thank him and he laughs heartily before he pushes it into your mouth again. A bead of precum had formed and you moan as you polish it from the head, reveling in its saltiness before he forces himself deep again. Tugging you off his length a second time was more difficult; your cheeks hollow as you suck tightly to keep yourself on his length. Finally freeing himself earned another thank you and he buries it back into your neck as a reward.

Giovanni knew you were an obedient follower, but this was another level entirely. The base of his cock touches your lips and you whimper whorishly for him despite his dick choking you out. No matter how long he deprived you of oxygen, you swallow everything he gives you and you beg for more. You would probably thank him as he blew ropes on your face, but he’ll save that for a day that you’re under his desk. When he pulls you from his dick, you look at him expectantly, like there weren’t tears in the corners of your eyes.

“Do you know what I want?” he asks, his voice like rich waves over your skin.

“Anything, sir.”

“I want you bent over the side of this bed,” he says and you’re moving before he’s even finished speaking.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, boss?” you say.

“Hold still.”

Giovanni strips you bare, and you let him, amazed that you’re going to get to fuck him too. He sheds his own clothing quickly before pinning your wrists to your back with one hand. The other hand slips one finger inside your pussy, eliciting another thank you from his loyal slut. You must enjoy being face fucked, because you’re already dripping even before he explores inside of you, trying to prepare you for his solid cock. He quickly adds another digit while you beg for him to pleasure himself with your pussy.

“That’s right, beg for me,” he growls as he frantically pumps you.

“Please, please, please boss, please fuck my pussy! Please fuck me anytime you’d like! It would be an honor to serve you!”

“That’s a dangerous offer to make to a man like me,” Giovanni comments as his fingers wind inside of you.

“Pl- Please sir! I dream of it!”

“You are far too eager for your own good,” he breathes as withdraws his fingers and forces them in your mouth for you to lick off. The hand gripping your wrists instead clamps on one arm, still effectively holding in place. The cleaned hand grabs his cock, and he pushes it inside your only half-prepared hole.

“Oh fuck you’re big!” you cry out, “Thank you! Oh, fuck, thank you for fucking me Giovan-”

“Shh… shh…” he murmurs as he pushes your face into the mattress. You quiet but he doesn’t release you, pumping your hole relentlessly in the silence before he’s forced to give you air. You only get a few gasps before he pushes you down again, enjoying how tight you got as you asphyxiated.

He can’t believe that sunny, innocent researcher from the lab was such a freak for it. You’ve been in his apartment less than an hour and he is balls deep in your guts with you pleading for more. He adjusts his grip on your hair and pulls back, freeing you to once again thank him for his cock. When he tires of your groveling he snaps, “Shut up and take it.” and you silence yourself again as he hammers into you.

“Good slut,” he finally mutters, slowing to a more manageable pace as he leans over you, using his body to press you into the bed. “Now come all over this cock.”

He expected your body to heat, but not for your walls to actually shudder as he fucked you through a climax. He yanks on your hair, hissing, “What a natural whore, already coming on command without any training.”

“Anything for you, Giovanni!” you cry out even when he smashes your face into the mattress.

“Fuck, do you really want to give me your body to use whenever I want?”

“I would be honored!” you reply as his dick saws you.

“And I can come where I want?” he says, now so deep in your pussy that the head touched your limit. “If I finish right here, I could get you pregnant.”

“I’m on birth control.”

“I’ve gotten a woman on birth control pregnant before. Do you want that virile load deep in you?”

“Yes sir! I would be honored to give you another heir.”

“Fuck are you too eager for your own good. Too eager for me not to use,” he grunts as he pounds you deep. “I hope you’re ready to be a mother because I have a lot of cum for my slut.”

“Thank you, sir!”

“That’s right, thank me when I give you this baby,” he groans as he lifts your hips off the bed. You chant “thank you” over and over as he slams you, finally bottoming out and exploding inside of you. You can feel the warm ropes filling you, his pulsing cock dumping it in at a steady pace as your hips draw every last drop. Giovanni regains his sense, and before the sensitivity catches up to him, he fucks the cum into you, making sure it fills every fold of your walls before pulling out.

“Slut,” he remarks as he wipes his cock on your ass.

“Your slut,” you reply dreamily.

Giovanni chuckles and then gives you a surprisingly chaste kiss on your back, prompting you to roll over for him. Standing up to get you a towel, he remarks, “I doubt I impregnated you tonight, but give it time and I will.”

“Should I stop taking my medicine?” you ask.

“No, I like a challenge,” he answers heartily, hand smacking your thigh, “Now get dressed. I want to take you and your Pokemon to dinner.”

“You’re the nicest boss ever!” you say cheerily.

“Don’t think of me as your boss…” he replies, much to your surprise, “Just a friend.”

“Like a boyfriend!?” you blurt out.

He immediately flushes, stuttering, “I- uh- wouldn’t m- mind but that’s not what I meant of course, but if you’re willing-”

And that’s how you started dating Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, whom you doted on and serviced every chance you got.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
